


papyrus x dragon

by pidgeonsaurus



Category: NutriVentures (cartoon)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Other, Shipping, Skeleton Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonsaurus/pseuds/pidgeonsaurus
Summary: a shipping story I wanted to make





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carol Stonehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Carol+Stonehouse).



One day, Papyrus wanted to see his new friend the Dragon. He had met this dragon when he and Sans had visited the Red Kingdom for the first time on a field trip for Papyrus’s class in which he was taking for culinary arts. He was had been in the village studying meats and how to prepare a meal with lean meats and in a healthful way. On a break, while his brother was taste testing new delicacies, Papyrus happened to see a large creature visiting not far away from the town. That’s when they met and began to like each other. They went on a few dates from time to time, and the baby dragons got along with the skeleton very well, and they all played together. Now, the dragon is taking a vacation at Sans and Papyrus’s house, and it is evening time. Sans is asleep with a half empty bag of chips on his bed and his teddy bear next to him, and also an opened book he had begun to read but fell asleep before he’d finished it. The dragon is in Papyrus’s room with him. They are reading a story together and sharing some cake and then they begin to hug each other and cuddle. Then, later on in the morning, everyone wakes up from a good night’s sleep. They all have breakfast and then the dragon kisses its buddy goodbye before it flies back home to its cave and its relatives. Papyrus wants to watch some cartoons on TV, and then, during the commercials, he goes into the bathroom to wash his face and take a drink of water. He suddenly notices something when he stretches his arms up. He sees in the mirror that he has something inside of him. It’s a souling. He gets excited about this and tells his brother and then they and their friends celebrate and have a baby shower. People give them toys and other kinds of presents for the little baby. There is a lot of food and music and everyone is happy. Papyrus texts the dragon, who then flies over to celebrate with them. Then, a few months later, Papyrus is swollen up like a blimp. He has trouble walking about. His family and his buddies do everything they can to help him out. There are some little kids in town that want to visit with Papyrus and they play with him. They give him belly rubs and then they all sit under a tree together. They make paper airplanes and play with them. Then, suddenly, Papyrus is feeling pain in his belly, and then the kids help him stay calm and one of them calls the ambulance. Soon, in the hospital, the dragon, the doctor and nurse gathered around Papyrus’s bed as Sans, the children and other pals sit in the waiting room. Papyrus strains and yells out loud and in a few hours, a large egg is expelled into the soft towels and the nurse cleans it off. A few seconds later, this egg hatches and a little part skeleton monster and part dragon baby comes out. It screams to be fed. Everyone is invited into the hospital room to see this little precious one. They are all told to be as quiet as possible. They all soon tear up at the sight. Papyrus and the dragon snuggle the baby skele dragon together, as Papyrus feeds it. Some time later, the dragon has to go home to care for its home and other family members. It and Papyrus agree that Papyrus can take custody of their child and the dragon can stop by to help care for it and visit and play with the kid any time it wants. Then the baby skele dragon makes cute little sounds and facial expressions and wags its tail. Everyone admires its cuteness hugely and they take turns holding it. Sans is very pleased with it as he takes it into his arms and rocks it. The skele dragon goes to sleep in his arms.


End file.
